Got A Secret?
by SenselessAddictionxx
Summary: Caroline Keller is invisible. She is depressed, has social anxiety and cannot feel emotions half the time. Who would have guessed that she would find out Adam, Bree and Chase's secret bionic powers? Will she keep it safe or reveal it to the public? {Adam/OC, Slight Chase/Bree} Please review. (To warn you, Adam is OOC)
1. Chapter 1

My hands are gripping my head, with my fingers entwined with my dark brown hair. I started to breathe heavy and tears began to blur my vision. I blinked them away, avoiding any tears that might come. I didn't want them to anyway. It would prove that I was weak.

It isn't like I am not weak already - I am, but this would prove that I am just a big marshmallow. My hands turn into a fist while grabbing my hair. I began to tremble.

I needed relief. But how? I don't have anything. I felt like I was face to face with agony. And to be honest, I don't want to face it.

It just hurts me to be here. Anywhere. School. Home. It doesn't matter. I feel like a complete waste of space. The tears I just couldn't hold back anymore. I let one out. It slid down my face slowly as I resisted the urge to fight off my sadness.

My jaw grows tighter as I bit down on it, harder and harder. Once again, my vision is blurred by my own tears. At this moment, I could push my emotion down this time. I had to let it out. The tears were released and it flowed down pretty fast down my cheeks and onto my lap.

You are probably wondering why I feel like this? Well, it's because of everything. I hate everything that life has to offer. My life is a bunch of crap. I have no friends and I am completely invisible.

I would say my home life is decent, but it's not the best. I usually isolate myself in my room. I am anti-social, that's why. I don't like being around many people, so I isolate myself. I also feel anxiety from time to time. The worse it had gotten where I almost threw up. It wasn't fun. And I also have a schizoid personality. It's where I don't feel the regular emotions normal humans do. My emotional repression has gotten that bad, it's made me forget my emotions and choose not to feel them. Emotions are useless.

It's already obvious that I am depressed. I know that. It's easy to tell. And I have the scars to prove it. All of them are healed, but I see them everyday. They say "Good morning." And when they speak to me everytime I go to bed. "Sweet dreams, girl."

As snap out of my thought, I realized that the dimly lit room had gotten chilly and cold. The window was open, letting in a clean breeze into the room, enlightening it.

Blankest and pillows were scattered around me on my bed. It was dark outside. It's 10:20. Everyone I know is probably sleeping, which was good on my part. I didn't want anyone to know that I was crying at this time on hour. People might get the wrong idea.

My cheeks were now cold of the dried up tears and the draft coming in from the window. I stopped shaking and my anxiety dropped dramatically. And pretty quickly.

There was school tomorrow, but I didn't care. The people were cruel to me as it is. They don't even care. If I died, they would talk different, I am sure of it. I rest my head on a nearby pillow and kept my eyes wide open. Soon, I was lying on my side.

* * *

I didn't notice until I found myself trying to close my eyes. I finally gave in and went to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up at 7 in the morning. I trudged out of bed and I went into the bathroom. I started up the water to take a shower. After I took one, I got changed and dried my flat hair.

_Another day in hell._ I thought, picking up an apple from downstairs in the kitchen. "Hey Caroline." My older brother said to me.

"What do you want Noah?" I answered coldly.

"Don't have to get mad at me. Okay, god." Noah was a pain in the ass, but he was alright. I grabbed my binder and walked to school. I lived 3 blocks away from school, so it took me about 10 minutes get there at my normal speed.

In the distance, I saw three kids. They looked around my age, but if not older. There were two boys and a girl. One of the boys was tall and dark hair, while the other one had a lighter shade and was shorter than the other one. The girl looked plain and average. She had dark hair and her height was of average size.

As I walked closer, I began to hear what they said. "Adam, please tell me you are not going to go through with this." The girl said to the tall guy, Adam.

"Yes. I am. And I don't really care." Adam said with anger in his voice. The shorter boy stepped in.

"I agree with Bree. It's not worth it. Okay. So let it go." He said calmly.

Adam began to get angry. "Stop talking Chase. I am going on this mission. I don't care." Mission? What kind of mission?

"Why do care so much, Adam? It's not like you will gain anything."

Adam hesitated and then he answered. "It's because Mr. Davenport doesn't believe we can do it and I want to prove him wrong."

"And by going, you will end up getting killed, have you considered that much?" Chase yelled.

"Does it matter? With the three of us together we have a chance of making it back alive." Adam countered.

Bree stood up. "But what you lose one of us? What will you do then?"

"Bree, could you stop thinking about the negative already?"

Chase shook his head. "You are an idiot for going. You are just asking to get killed."

Adam's eyes began to glowing. His brown eyes began to red like fire. A laser beam shot out of his eye and aimed towards Chase. Bree ran of the way and Chase used a forcefield to block his attack.

"Ugh! Chase! I hate it when you do that." Chase retracted his forcefield and Adam bit his tongue.

I couldn't believe what I just saw. These kids, this is incredible. What are they? I was fascinated and speechless - in a bad way - all at the same time. My jaw dropped to see what had happened right in front of me.

They were...freaks!

Chase turned his back to see me and freaked out look. He started to panic. "I got to go," I said. "Bye." I walked out of there as fast as I possibly could and I started to run to school.

They didn't say anything to me. They left me be, but I have a feeling that I will be seeing them again soon.

* * *

The lunch break began to pass by. I was alone walking around school by myself, as usual. With earbuds in my ears, I listening to my favorite music. My eyes were locked to the ground. I began to stare at the tiles while I walked quick. I looked up to see Adam, Bree and Chase walking together. I bumped into them and I turned the other way.

"Sorry." I said quietly. I tried to go, but Adam held my shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. Pain ran through my shoulder, but I didn't let it get to me. "You saw what happened, didn't you?" Chase said.

"Let me go."

"Hear us out first, we want to explain." Bree pitched in. I didn't care about that. I wanted to get away from them. "I said let me go!" I yelled. Adam released his grip and a tear slid down my face as I turned to all of them.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at them and I turned the corner.

"Wait!" Adam yelled. "Can we at least get your name?" I didn't answer. I didn't want to interact with them. I got out, but barely. I was about to get question, which I didn't want. My anxiety level grew high when I talked to them. I felt like throwing up and I felt dizzy. Dizzy enough to faint.

"Can you at least hear me out?" A familiar voice came behind me. It was Adam. He wasn't with Chase or Bree.

"Fine."

"Look, I am sorry about your arm, I didn't mean to hurt it."

I nodded. "And you saw what happened this morning, did you?"

"Yes."

"Can you keep it between us? Please. It's important."

"So, basically what you are saying to me is the only reason you are talking to me right now is because I know something you didn't want me to know? Well, too bad, I don't care about it. You just made a big mistake."

"What are you talking about?" Adam was confused.

I kept talking. "For example, if I didn't find your so called secret, you wouldn't be talking to me right now."

Adam thought about it. I did made a point though. "Yes. Does this make me an asshole now?"

I paused. "Yes. It does." I turned, ready to walk off, until Adam said one more thing.

"Can I at least get your name?"

"My name?" Adam nodded. "It's Caroline. Caroline Keller. I will see you around...Adam." He walked away, not knowing the coldness in my eyes.

* * *

**Hi! This is my first Lab Rats story! I hope you like it! Make sure to review, follow and favorite this fanfic please! I would like it a lot. And besides that is how chapters are uploaded. That it for now, I will see you again later.**

**~SenselessAddictionxx**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want, Adam?" I shook my head and turned, not facing him at all.

"I want to talk!" He yelled. Adam was loud enough for me to hear. Bree and Chase were with him, following along with Adam.

"Just forget it! It doesn't matter anyway!" I walked faster into a empty bathroom. I went into the deepest part of the bathroom.

My eyes burned with tears and I tried to blink them away. It didn't work. My back was now against the wall. My teeth started to chatter and I slid backwards, curling into a ball. With my hands on my knees and I started to cry. Warm, wet tears slide down to the edge of my face and dropped into my lap. Small whimpers I made, trying to make sure no one - and I mean no one - heard me. As my face began to get sticky, I wiped my face with my sweater sleeve.

After five minutes of crying silently to myself, I got up to the metallic sinks and washed my face with warm water. My deep breathing turned into a panic attack after a while. For a second, I thought my lungs were closing, but it was a false alarm.

I didn't want them talking to me. It's been almost a week now since the incident. Where I found out about their bionics. I honestly don't care about it. What is upsetting me here is that they are ungrateful people. They would probably won't talk to me after I agree to keep their stupid secret.

It was lunch and I had a bunch of time to kill. I walked out of the bathroom after drying my face with my sweater sleeve. My eyes were still red and puffy. As I made my way to the exit, they were nowhere in sight. Thank you! They were becoming a handful and made my stress worse than it was already.

I was walking in the opposite direction where I came. Little did I know there was a surprise in store for me. A couple of hands were placed on my shoulders, which made me jump. It was a tight squeeze. I recognized the touch. It was Adam.

"Seriously?" I said, loud enough for him to hear me and only him. I rolled my eyes as he spoke to me. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck when he said something.

"I just wanna to say I am sorry, for pressure I mean."

I became quick to judge. "Is your brother and sister here too?" I said with an angry tone of voice.

"No. I came here on my own," He said. "You seem like a nice girl. And what you said the other day, it got me thinking. And then it came to an end. That is was exactly what I was going to do. You don't deserve that."

"Go on."

"I just want to ask if we could start over, forget about the whole thing you saw?" His eyes lit up. I have to admit, I was tempted. But I couldn't. His looks weren't going to fool me.

"Nice try, Adam. You can't make someone change their mind by using that old trick." I chuckled. "And for your information, I wasn't going to tell anyone. I wouldn't do that to someone." I said softly.

"I didn't know. I am sorry." Adam said, smiling. "I saw walk out of the washrooms and your eyes were red, so I figured you were crying."

"Nah. Forget it. It's my fault anyway. I should have told you, but I let my anger and fear get the best of me. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

Adam walked beside me and we continued to talk to one another. "Why don't you want anyone to know about your bionics? I know it's a stupid question, I was just curious."

"Well, I was made as a secret project. My dad is basically a genius and he also made Bree and Chase. But then we found out that he didn't. His brother did. It's more complicated that it sounds."

"I see. It must be fun, you know have a secret power. You seem like a superhero."

"If I was, I would be walking around in tights and a cape. No thank you." I laughed and he did along with me. It was finally nice to have someone to laugh with.

It quickly faded and my depression rose beneath the surface. The expression showed on my face and Adam noticed. "Hey, cheer up! What has got you so down?"

"You don't understand. You will never will."

"Really? Just because I am different than everyone here, I wouldn't understand." Adam said.

I nodded. "You really want to know?"

"Yes. I do."

"I have no friends. I was ignored my everyone. My grades are slipping. My repressed emotions are pushing up. What else is wrong with me? Oh yeah, EVERYTHING! My anxiety attacks are driving me crazy. Should I name more?"

"You don't think I could relate? I was in the same spot. When I went to school for the first time in my life, I had no friends. I was a freak. I didn't know anything about school or how to fit in. But I had only three people to back me up. Leo, Bree and Chase."

Leo? Who is Leo? "At least you don't have the scars." I rose up my sweat sleeve and revealed the healed cut marks I made in the past.

"I did it all over my arm. It was a way to let up my emotions. My repressed emotions."

"Caroline. I didn't know." His eyes went wide.

"It's okay."

"I shouldn't be talking. I never suffered the way you did."

"I know. This is my second year. The mental agony is too much sometimes and I lash out."

Adam held out his arms. "Come on. You deserve a person to be there for you." Since I was 5'4 and he was 6'2, my head leaned on his shoulder perfectly. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed. Adam's arms were tightly squeezed around me.

He let go and I looked up back him. "I got to go now. It's time for class. Bye Adam." I smiled and waved. He waved back, going in the opposite direction.

* * *

I walked opposite of Caroline and around the corner, I was surprised to see my younger brother and sister. "What was that all about, Adam?" Bree snapped.

"You were hanging around her? She could be trouble." Chase said.

"You saw what happened Bree. She is vulnerable."

Bree thought about it. Then, it hit her. When she was in the bathroom.

**FLASHBACK.**

_Bree went into the washroom and then stopped. She heard muffled crying. She peeked around the corner to see the girl crying, with her face in her knees._

_Bree turned around, facing her brothers. "Should I go in?" She whispered. None said a word. She peeked again, but stayed longer._

_She was now conflicted. She wanted to stay, but it was a tough choice. She feels guilty for pushing so far. Caroline was never seen in this state before._

_Caroline got up and went to the sink. Bree quickly hid from her. She ran out and back to her bionic siblings._

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

"She isn't so dangerous. I don't know what you are going on about." I said.

"How do you know she won't tell our secret?" Chase asked me.

I blushed shaking my head. "She won't. I talked to her. Don't get angry."

"Whatever." All of us ran of to class, almost running late.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! I had a lot of school stuff to take care of. And I got writers block too. :) Please Review. I barely got any reads on the last one. Once again I am sorry :D**

**~SenselessAddictionxx**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to another bad day as usual. I glance over to look in the mirror, which was across my small bed. All I could see in the reflection was my inner self. It was dark and ominous. My head starts to shake and I jumped out of bed. I head over to the bathroom to get ready for school. Water is splashed onto my face to wake me up and I wipe it off with a small hand towel next to me on the counter.

When I looked at myself again, I felt hurt. Guilty. It was because of myself. I felt bad for myself. I stared into my nervous hands, gripping the side of the bathroom counter and I knew then my fear was rising.

"Ugh. Just forget it already. What do I have to be scared of any way?" I muttered to myself. I walked out and headed back to my room to get dressed. I found my dark blue skinny jeans and put them on. With it I had a grey v-neck and a black sweater on. I found my converse shoes and put them on as fast I could.

The smell of food attracted me to the kitchen. I found my mom cooking food and my brother sitting on a chair. I never speak to any of them in the mornings. And the reason my dad isn't 'here' is because he left us when I was little. My dad left for another woman. But I was 9 when that happened. That was the past.

I grabbed an apple off the counter and headed out to start walking to school. On my way, I saw Adam in the distance. He was walking with his siblings.

"Hi. Adam." I said quietly.

He turned and smiled at me. "Hi Caroline. What's up?"

"Besides the sky?" Adam laughed. Chase and Bree were bickering with each other. "Nothing much. I keep forgetting that I will always be bumping into you here."

"Same here. And that you will always have to Chase and Bree fighting." I laughed. Just the sight of him made me smile. I stood next to him, while Bree and Chase continue to argue in the back.

"Are they always like this?" I asked.

Adam nodded. "Yes. We all argue with each other, but we don't mean it though. It's just us."

"I know how that feels."

Adam tilted his head. "You have siblings?"

"I do. I have an older brother. His name is Noah. He is a pain sometimes, but we get along well enough."

"Well enough?"

"You see, I am not really close to my family anymore. My brother and I used to be so close, but now it's like the bridge was torn, not completely. You know what I mean." I bury my face into my hands.

Adam placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed tightly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not you're fault." My inner pain is covered with a plastered smile as I gaze into his eyes. It looked like he bought it. For now. Until I slip again. Adam stepped closer towards me and I felt my cheeks getting warm.

"Why don't we ditch those two and hurry off to school?" Adam suggested. It felt like a good idea, but something was telling me not to go.

"Um, are you sure-" He cut me off by pulling my wrist and speed walking away from them. Bree and Chase barely noticed, due to them being obsessed with each other. As soon we were a good distance from them, Adam and I were alone. Together, just us.

My cheeks began to burn as I soon thought of it. My heart began to pound. I never felt anything like it before. I only usually feel my heart when I am having a bad panic attack.

"So, how are you?" He asked me.

"Fine I guess." I took out my iPod and went through all my music. I found my song that calms me down in times like this. Times where my anxiety is very high, like now. My heart is beating out of my chest and I want it to stop.

I scroll down to Holding A Heart and press play. (If you want to know who sang the, the artist is Girl Named Toby) I could her soft voice in my ears and the music is flowing.

_Breathe in, hold it hold it_  
_Go on, begin_  
_To let go, cause there's no_  
_Reason_

A earbud isn't in my right ear. Adam and I were still talking, while the bickering went on. Then, later on, we found ourselves at school. The walk happened faster than I expected. I took a few deep breathes to relieve myself.

_I'm turning myself_  
_Into somebody else_  
_Calm down, calm down, calm down_

Adam and I still stuck around each other. We lost track of Chase and Bree and now we were all alone, together. My heart pumped faster. What do I do? What do I say? I don't know.

_I'm holding a heart here in my hand_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_My own work of art here where I stand_  
_Hey, hey, hey _

"Hey, come to my locker with me." Adam said, grabbing my wrist. My face became red and I walked with him to his locker. It was across the school, but we came early so we have a lot of time before the bell rang.

"Why did you want me to come with you?" I asked, confused. Which I was. Why?

Adam didn't say anything. He looked angry...with himself. A sweatdrop slid down Adam's forehead as his grip gotten tighter.

"Let go!" I yelled, as his grip became to much. He held both my shoulders and leant down to my ear. "I'm sorry." He whispered, which made my cheeks redder than ever.

"Why...are you angry? What it something I did?"

"No. No. That's not it."

"Then what is it?!"

Adam shook his head. "You know, I...It's just that I've been..." He was stuttering.

_Give in, its so hard to start_  
_Live in my skin_  
_The bruises are useless_  
_Against it_

I looked down at my wrist and saw a bit of purple. It hurt. The outline of his hand were a light purple. Adam saw me looking at it. He looked speechless. I was now worried. I saw hatred in his eyes.

_I'll try all I can_  
_To find a soft place to land_  
_Calm down, calm down, calm down_

"Caroline...I am sorry. I am."

"No. It's okay, I know it was an accident." I wanted to give him a hug, but I feel like that would upset him more. The urge was tempting and Adam was still frozen in his place.

"Whatever you're angry about, it's okay. I know how you feel."

Adam looked up to catch my glance. His eyes sparkled and held his arms out. I went closer to him and embraced. He held me tighter then our last hug, which caught me off guard.

_I'm holding a heart here in my hand_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_My own work of art here where I stand_  
_Hey, hey, hey_

"Could you please tell me what you upset?" I asked, as he let me go.

"Not now. Later. After school. Okay."

I smiled and nodded at him. He smiled big. "Sure."

_I'm holding a heart here in my hand_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_My own work of art here where I stand_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

He was about to walk off until he said one more thing. "See you after class." Adam winked and walked off. It made my glow even more.

* * *

**This chapter was mushy and fluffy at the same time. That's a good combo, right? Anyways, I haven't uploaded in a long time. I am very sorry. Let me just update you with my life right now.**

**I am doing a lot of things right now. Like I have started an art wall in my room and I need to add another drawing soon. School has been a load, because they are sending me to work next week and I have to get ready for that. I also make videos and I want to get ahead because I have been slacking off lately. If you want to subscribe to me on YT, my username is xLittleWonderStudios. And also if you are an editor and you are really good with your program, I have a collab group going on and we need members! **

**Yes, I have summed up a month right there(honestly, I don't know when I updated last.) So that is what has been going on with me. Now I am sick in bed, and I am really tired. So I will try to get chapter 4 up on next week if I have time for it. **

**That is all for now, bye bye my readers ;)**

**~SenselessAddictionxx**


End file.
